Deku the Slenderman
by Akatsuki4Life
Summary: Midoriya finally has a quirk, but what happens when he can't become a hero because of the results of his quirk? Bad summary I know, Villain!Izuku, Quirk!Izuku
1. Chapter 1

When I was four I got a quirk. Not just any plain old quirk. I have a mutation type quirk. I hate my quirk, it's more of a curse than anything. I grew very tall, specifically Eight-foot two-inches. I lost my eyes, eyelids, nose, mouth and even my ears. My skin turned pure white. At least I can still use my senses and have my hair. My quirks abilities are weird to say the least, I can fuse myself with trees and control them. I can also sprout black tentacles from my back, which I can control. Those were the good things about my quirk, the bad things were worse. First off, nobody can look at my face without going mentally insane. Secondly, I can't go outside in the sunlight, my skin gets extremely sunburned. Lastly, I have a barely controllable urge to kill. My name is Izuku Midoriya, The Slender Man.

**Izuku Four Years Old**

I just got home from playing in the park with Kacchan. "Hey Mom!" I greeted my mom as I walked through the door. "Hello Izuku, how was your day" Mom responded. I walked farther into the apartment to see my Mom cooking food. Moms real name was Inko Midoriya, she was a short woman with long green hair. "Great, I got to see Kacchan unlock his quirk! You should have seen it, He can make explosions from his hands!" I responded excitedly. "Are we having Katsudon?" I asked, hopeful that I was correct. "Yep" my mother confirmed. I then gave a victory shout. When the food was done cooking, we ate and then I did my homework, afterwards I went to bed. That night was when my life became hell.

**Izukus Dream**

My dream started out fine until I started hearing static. When the static started I saw a forest. The images of the forest went to a cementary. The images kept flashing faster and faster. On the seventh time it switched images, I started to see a skinny, tall, (literally) white man. He had no features on his face. The man also wore a black suit. On the next image he kept coming closer, and closer, and closer. On the nineteenth image, I started feeling growing pains. My skin felt like it was burning off, my face felt like something was tearing everything off of me. My arms and legs felt like something was pulling on them. Eventually, the pain went away, but only for my back to be ripped open. I tried to scream, but static came out instead. On the hundredth picture, the mans face was all I could see. After that, all I heard was screams coming from the real world.

**Real World**

I awoke to see my Mom with her hands covering her eyes. She was the source of the screams I realized. I sat up in my bed and felt something touch my head. I looked up to see myself face to face with my All Might poster. I was confused, '_Am I still in a dream_' I thought. I rose my hand to pinch my cheek, until I noticed something alarming. My hand was the same shade of white as that man from my dream. I was going to investigate myself more, until I noticed my mothers screams stopped. I turned to see my moms hands on the ground, covered in blood. My eyes widened as I looked down upon my mother. Her eyes were pure black, with blood leaking out of her eye sockets. Her face was covered in blood. That's when reality struck me_'My mom is... dead. Was my... Quirk to blame? Did I kill my Mom!?'_ My thoughts rang frantically in my head, until I settled on one. '_I have to get help' _I thought as I ran out the front door. I made a right to see if Mrs. Taiyo could help me. She was an old lady in her eighties and really nice. My mom and her got along greatly. I knocked on Mrs. Taiyos door and I tried to smile when the door opened. When she saw me, she screamed "DEMON!" After that announcement, her eyes turned black and blood came out of her eye sockets. I was scared at the sight before me, especially when Mrs. Taiyo fell to the floor motionless. I needed to know why everyone that has seen me has died. So, I ran over to Mrs. Taiyos bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a carbon copy of the man from my dream, except I still have my green hair. I even have the suit on! When the hell did I put on a suit!? I checked my options in my head. One, I turn myself in for murder. Two, I turn myself in to the government and become a lab rat. The last option was to leave and stay in hiding. I was leaning towards option three. So, I went to the door to leave. When I looked at Mrs. Taiyos body I had an urge to do it again, but I dismissed those feelings and went back to my house. I went to my room and I felt like crying, my moms body was just sitting there, dead. I tried to cry until I remembered sadly '_No eyes._' I grabbed my yellor backpack and started to put essentials into the pack. When I finished packing I thought to myself '_How will I use this stuff?_' I put away my bag, grabbed my All Might mask from my Halloween costume, put it on, and left. Using the alleys for cover, I started walking towards the park, it's an hour away from my former home. I walked for twenty minutes, before finally getting interrupted by some thugs. There were around fourty-two thugs in all. They started to surround me holding weapons ranging from pipes to machetes. I was going to take off my All Might mask, until I felt my back getting pierced in three different places. After the pain has subsided, I looked up. I saw what looked like, three long black tentacles conected to my back. "Give us your cash!" one of the thugs yelled. One of the other thugs came to strike me, but one of my tentacles stabbed him in the abdomen. When they tried to hit, stab, or cut me, my tentacles killed them before they were even relatively close to me. After a five minute massacre, I was the only one left alive. I then had my second mental breakdown that night 'Oh my god, Oh my god, I just killed people... again. I'll never be a hero now, hero's don't kill people!' When my breakdown subsided, I walked towards the park once again.

When I arrived, I ran into the forest. I ran and ran, until I found my destination. It was a three story abandoned manor. Everyone thinks it's haunted, so nobody would think to find me here. I walked inside to see the manor absolutely trashed. I focused my will on one of tentacles inside my back. Slowly but surely one of my black tentacles pierced my back. I then mentally commanded it to pick up the room. Surprisingly my command worked. My tentacle picked up the room within ten minutes. I would have a sense of achievement, but I'm still thinking of my first kills. I went around the manor looking at every room. There was a basement, attic, kitchen, ten bedrooms, eight bathrooms, and the rest of the rooms were empty. I then spent the rest of the day cleaning.

* * *

**So I had this random Idea and it wouldnt go away. So, I decided why not lets wright it. I'll update Villains Reborn later this week. I might or might not see you next time on The Deku Slenderman.**


	2. Chapter 2

I've been living in this manor for years now, ten years to be exact. All this time I have been training, and stealing things I need and want. I still have the habit to make information filled notebooks, but this time they're about villains. A few years back I got on my stolen laptop and started surfing the web. I eventually landed on a website on villains. The website talked about how most villains aren't evil people. So, after reading that article I started my own research. Did you know that 30% of villains started their careers because of heroes? I did my own tests and it's correct! 30% of citizens became villains because of their quirks? After finishing my sixteenth villain notebook, I decided that I will create a villain organization filled with villains wronged by society. That's why I'm currently at the side of the only road leading to Tartarus.

* * *

I am currently merged with a tree next to the road. 'When will the bus get here?' I thought, waiting for a prison bus going to tartarus. The villain Moonfish just got captured a few days ago. The reason why I'm waiting for his bus is the side effect of the villains quirk. Everybody knows that Moonfish is a bloodthirsty cannibal with a disgusting quirk, but what they don't know is that Moonfish **has** to eat human flesh to survive(Not Canon). I saw a prison bus coming towards me and thought 'finally'. I manipulated my tree limbs to shove the bus on its side. I emerged from the tree with my signature suit and a smiley face mask. I walked towards the bus and climbed on top of it. I summoned two tentacles from my back and ordered them to rip the bus open. The tentacles did as I told them and a moderate sized hole was formed on the side of the bus. My tentacles merged back with my body and I jumped into the bus. I looked around the bus to see eight prisoners and one gaurd in the bus. I turned to face the only gaurd and slightly took off my mask. The gaurd started screaming with his eyes melting inside his eye sockets. I put my mask on and turned to look at the prisoners. I looked at the prisoners and deduced who they are. 'Flamethrower AKA Shiro Murasakino, Black Knight AKA Kuro Yami, there he is Moonfish' I thought looking at the first three prisoners. I looked at Moonfish and noticed that his straight jacket covers his face. 'Perfect' I thought as I take off my mask. I saw five of the prisoners die, but Shiro, Kuro, and Moonfish were fine. 'Interesting' I thought as I opened my mouth. As I opened my mouth, my skin covering my mouth was ripping apart(If you want a better example look at the cover image). _"Moonfish I would like you to join me. Flamethrower, Dark Knight you both can also come if you would like." _I spoke in a hoarse voice. "Can I have flesh?..." Moonfish asked. _"As much as you'd like" _I replied. "I will join" Moonfish answered. "Oh, hey no face? how much can I burn?" Shiro asked. "When on a mission or **_far _**away from my mansion, you may burn whatever you'd like." I told the villain. "I accept your proposal" Kuro said while giggling. I nodded at them, walked up to the three, and uncuffed them. Moonfish took off his mask to finally see his rescuer. I told them to follow me and I led them to the closest tree. _"Grab on to me" _I said. They did as told and I touched the tree. We all merged with the tree and I navigated us to my manor. "Boss this is yours?" Flamethrower asked suprised. _"Yes now go pick your rooms, they're up the stairs" _I told them. I saw them Kuro run inside giggling with Shiro following behind shortly. I saw Moonfish just standing there and I told him _"If you pick out your room I'll tell you where the flesh is." _Moonfish widened his eyes and ran inside to look for a room. 'Atleast they're determined' I thought as I walk to my room. I was rereading my third villain notebook looking for recruits, until I heard lots of objects falling. I walked downstairs irritated. I found my living room destroyed, because Shiro and Kuro thought it was a good idea to play dodgeball with **FUCKING** **BOWLING BALLS!! **I subconsciously summoned ten of my tentacles and I glared at the retards. **_"what... are you two... DOING!" _**I practically yelled at the two. The two villains in question literally froze in place. "Well you see boss, Kuro here decided we should play dodgeball and threw a bowling ball at me! So like any normal citizen I threw one back!" Shiro explained. "Unfortunately for Shiro here that's incorrect. The first part was true except Shiro asked me to make a bowling ball with my quirk, plus he threw the bowling ball first not me!" Kuro complained. The two criminals started bickering. I was going to break it up until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Moonfish as he said "Can I have flesh now, I picked out my room?" I nodded at Moonfish and showed him the freezer full of human meat.

* * *

**Shiro Murasakino AKA Flamethrower**

**Arrested for six accounts of Arson and Illegal quirk usage.**

**Quirk- Flamethrower**

**Shiro can focus his body heat to make fire shoot from the palms of his hands**

* * *

**Kuro Yami AKA Dark Knight**

**Arrested for ten accounts of murder, three accounts of attempted murder, and illegal quirk usage.**

**Quirk- Weapons of Darkness**

**Kuro can create weapons from the stored negative energy from he collects from others**

* * *

**???? AKA Moonfish**

**Arrested for over three dozen acts of cannibalism (that the police currently know of) and illegal quirk usage**

**Quirk- Blade tooth**

**Moonfish can manipulate his teeth into blades with multiple uses**

* * *

**So I decided to continue this story. Hopefully the chapter was decent, but I doubt it. I'll see you next time on Deku The Slenderman.**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Any games, anime, movies and etc I might mention I DON'T own!**

* * *

**Manor**

**Deku POV**

I awoke to knocking at my door. I put on my suit and walked to my door. I opened it and saw Shiro waiting for me. "Hey boss, can go to the city?" he asked me. "Why?" I asked back. "Well me and Kuro wanted a place to play games. We were going to steal a few televisions, gaming consoles, computers, and some games! So boss, can we?" Shiro explained with a grin. "Fine, just take these" I said as I gave Shiro a Walkie Talkie and a bonsai tree. "I understand the Walkie, but what's the plant for?" Flamethrower asked. "First off, It's a bonsai tree and it's for if you need assistance I can get to you faster. You probably didn't see it, but there is a van to the right of the manor, keep my bonsai tree in there" I answered him. "Alright and thanks boss!" Shiro gave me a salute and ran off to find Kuro. "All I can hope is that they don't get caught" I muttered to myself and went to go find Moonfish.

* * *

**Manor**

**Shiro POV**

I ran around the bosses mansion hoping to run into Kuro. "Kuro, my buddy where are you!" I yelled throughout the halls. I kept running, until I heard a familiar voice. "I'm in here" Kuro said from the direction of the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen to see Kuro drinking some coffee. "Hurry up with your drink! I just got permission from the boss to go get some games!" I exclaimed. "What's with the tree?" Kuro asked. "Well it's for incase we need back-up" I answered. Kuro nodded and giggled a bit accepting my answer. Dark Knight put down his coffee and walked towards the entrance. "Aren't you coming?" he asked me. I nodded and ran towards him, after he exited the house. I got outside to see Kuro in the van already. I was about to ask him hos he knew about the van, until I thought 'who gives a crap?' I ran to the back of the van and opened it. I put the bonsai tree in the back and got in the seat next to Kuro. "So, how are we going to get out of here?" I asked my colleague. "Boss told me how we can leave with a vehicle" Kuro answered and pressed a button on the bottom of his seat. After Kuro pressed the button, the ground opened up to show an abandoned train station. A metal ramp emerged from the newly opened earth and connected to the railroad. "This is fucking awsome!" I shouted excited. Kuro giggled and started driving into the train station and towards the city.

* * *

**Musutafu**

**Shiro POV**

We arrived at Musutafu and I immediately had a question. "What are we gonna rob?" I asked Kuro. "We can rob the mall!" Kuro answered while laughing. "ALRIGHT!" I yelled while sadisticly grinning.

We got to the mall and parked in the back. "Can we get some clothes while we're here?" I asked Kuro. "Sure, Shiro do you have the Walkie?" he asked. I nodded rapidly in response. "Ok then let's go!" Kuro exclaimed while giggling. We both ran in from the back door of Gai's Clothes For Retards. I looked around the store and saw so many different types of clothes. I immediately grabbed a red hoodie with black flames covering it. I then grabbed a bunch of white shirts and jeans. I looked over at Kuro and saw him with a pure black hoodie, jeans, and some sunglasses. "Let's put these in the van before continuing our robbery" Kuro told me. I agreed with him and put my clothes in the back of our van. We got back inside and went to the cashier of Gai's Clothes For Retards. "Where can I find a store of electronics?" I asked the cashier. "Our neighbor Gai's Electronics For Retards is to our right" the cashier answered. I went back to Kuro to find him stealing more clothes. "Put the clothes in the van, the electronics store is to our right" I told him. He giggles, nods and leaves the store to put his clothes in the van. He comes back and tells me "lead the way, Shiro." I head over to Gai's Electronics and I find it twice as large as Gai's clothes. "Lets look for a back door" Kuro tells me. I nod and start looking for a back door. I find one and tell Kuro its location. We then begin to steal lots of electronics. When we were done we stole thirteen Televisions, five x-box ones, five PS4s, three Wii-Us, four Nintendo Switches, ten Nintendo 3DSs, fourteen Lenovo Yoga C930s (A type of laptop), a bunch of game controllers and fourteen laptop chargers. The games we got are Call Of Duty Black Ops 4 for x-box one, PS4 and PC, Naruto Shinobi Striker for PS4, PC and x-box one, My Hero: One's Justice for PS4, Nintendo Switch and x-box one and many others. We got into the van and drove away from the mall. I was quite until I saw a familiar building. "Stop the van!" I yelled at Kuro. "Fine" Kuro said clearly annoyed. "What do you want" He asked me after stopping the van. "I'm going to burn down that building" I said, pointing to the apartment complex to the right of the van. "The guys that live there ratted me out to the police" I explained to Kuro. "Alright then burn it down!" Kuro answered while giggling. I stepped out of the van and started to raise my body heat towards my hands. When my hands catch fire, I aim it at the building. I grin to myself as I see the building burn. My grin grows when I hear the screams of burning men, women, and children. I kept grinning until my flames disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaim getting pissed off. "It's my lucky day, I get to take Flamethrower to jail" a scruffy voice said beside me. I turned to look at my attacker, he was a man with long, shaggy, black hair. He wears a black sweatshirt, black sweatpants, a white scarf, and yellow goggles. "The hell are you" I ask. Before the man gets to answer I hear Kuros voice from behind me. "That's the Pro Hero Eraserhead. His quirk erases other quirks! Get ahold of the boss. This is the guy that took me to prison, he's dangerous we'll need the bosses help!" Kuro explains. I nod and pick up my Walkie Talkie. "Hey boss, we need your help!" I say into the walkie. _"Alright, I'm coming over to you now" _Boss confirms.

* * *

**Sooo how was the chapter? I hope it wasn't terribly horrible, but it could be. See you next time on Deku The Slenderman.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Manor**

**Izuku POV**

_"So Moonfish, out of these four who would most likely join?" _I asked Moonfish. "The third one, boss" He asnwered. We kept looking through my Villain Notebooks, trying to find worthy Villains to join us. _"So you think Blade Pal-" _I was interrupted by static coming from my Walkie Talkie.

_"Hey Boss, we need __your help!" _Shiro informed us through the Walkie Talkie. I put the Walkie Talkie up to my non-existent mouth and say _"Alright, I'm coming over to you now." "Moonfish this will have to wait. The two idiots picked a fight they can't win" _I informed Moonfish. He nodded and gave me the closest Bonsai tree. I thanked him and put my hand on his shoulder. We then fused with the Bonsai tree.

* * *

**Back of the Van**

**Izuku POV**

Me and Moonfish arrived in the back of the van and see a gamers heaven. There is everything a gamer could hope for. I would have continued to admire the area, except we both heard a yell of pain from outside the van. I exit the van and see Shiro fighting Eraserhead and the police, while Kuro was unconscious. One Officer noticed me and informed his comrades of my existence.

I look around and notice no one's dead from my face. I realize Eraserhead is using his quirk on me. _"Moonfish take care of them" _I order. Moonfish then walks out of the van and looks at Eraserhead. His teeth grow amazing lengths and zoom towards Eraserhead.

"So, Moonfish is here too" Eraserhead mutters to himself. "Call for back-up!" he yells at the police. A few nod and notifie other heroes. Eraserhead jumps back and dodges a few of Moonfish's teeth. I run towards my other allies to check up on them. _"Are you alright?" I ask them. _"Kuro might have a broken rib, but I'll be fine" Shiro informs me. _"Ok Shiro, get Kuro and yourself out of here" _I command Shiro. He was about to retort until I say _"I'll be fine we can get back through a tree." _Shiro nods and gets both of them in the van.

Eraserhead was going to stop them, until I interfered. I join Moonfish in his fight and summon three tentacles. "Who are you supposed to be?" Eraserhead asks me while dodging both Moonfish's and my attacks. I hesitate for a moment before saying _"...I am the Slenderman." _I look behind me to see the van gone. _"Moonfish, time to retreat" _I inform him. He nods at me and starts running towards the nearest tree. I follow him towards the tree. I grab Moonfish and combine with the tree.

* * *

**Same Street**

**Eraserhead POV**

I rub my temples trying to think of a conclusion. I just watched two villains fuse with a tree. It wouldn't have been unusual except Moonfish can't do that and the new villain Slenderman, showed a quirk involved with tentacles. My thinking was interrupted by the chief detective, Naomasa Tsukauchi.

"Eraserhead, do you have anything on this new villain?" He asked me. "Mostly assumptions" I answered. "Anything could help" He urged me to go on. "He calls himself the Slenderman. He's very tall and has green hair. His quirk has something to do with the tentacles that came from his back and plants-" "Why would you say plants?" Naomasa interupted me. "I said plants, because they escaped while fusing into a tree" He nodded while writing it in his notebook. "We can also safely assume he was the one that destroyed the bus going to Tarturas" I told him. "Is that all?" He asked me. I confirmed his question with a nod.

* * *

**Manor**

**Izuku POV**

Shiro just got done telling me why he started fighting Eraserhead. _"I understand you reasoning, somewhat" _I told him. "Thanks for understanding, Boss! Or should I call you Slenderman?" He asked me. _"Call me either __one, but n__ow I need your help on something"_ I told him.

_"Me and Moonfish have been deciding on who to invite to our little group. So far we have narrowed it down to three people. Potential recruit one, Dabi otherwise known as Toya Todoroki, quirk Cremation. Potential recruit two, The Dragon otherwise known as Hisashi Midoriya, quirk Fire Breath. The last potential recruit, Spinner otherwise known as Shuichi Iguchi, quirk Gecko. Who do you think we should recruit?" I ask him._

"I think we should recruit..."

* * *

**Aizawa Shota-****The Erasure Hero, Eraserhead**

**Quirk-Erasure**

**Aizawa can erase someones quirk as long as he keeps his eyes on his target. His quirk doesn't work on Mutation quirk users.**

* * *

**Naomasa Tsukauchi**-

**Detective**

**Quirk-Human Lie Detector**

* * *

**His quirk isn't well known. The only thing we know is that it's a better version of polygraph.**

* * *

**Thank you** **loop2 for you suggestion. I have to ask, did I do better this time around?** **Who would you like for to join Izuku's group?** **I'm going to leave the decision up to you guys. Also I know Dabi isn't confirmed for being Toya Todoroki**, **I just needed a reason for Izuku to scout him out. That reason will be revealed if you choose him.**

**See you next time on Deku The Slenderman.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update. Hopefully this is easier to read, if not tell me.**

* * *

"I think we should recruit... Spinner" Shiro answered me with a smirk.

_"Alright, we'll contact him after Nokogiriha Koun" _I told him.Shiro looked at me confused.

"Who's Nokogiriha?" He asked me. "The B-rank villain, Blade Palm" I answered. "When are we leaving" he asked.

"Tonight" I answer. "Should I wake Kuro up?" Shiro questioned. "No, let him sleep" I tell him.

Shiro nods and leaves the room to set up his new games. I turn to Moonfish and say _"You should eat before we leave, Completing our objective might take a while."_

Moonfish nods and leaves to eat a meal. I grab one of my Villain Notebooks and start reading to pass the time.

* * *

**Aizawa POV**

When I enter my apartment, I immediately go to my laptop. 'I know I've heard that name before' I thought, reffering to Slenderman.

I type in The Slenderman into my laptop and my eyes widen in suprise with what I see.

"I need to tell Naomasa" I mutter as I run out my front door.

* * *

**Izuku POV**

I look up from my notebook and smile mentally. 'It's time' I thought to myself.

I walk towards the new "Game Room." I enter to see Shiro and Kuro playing Mortal Kombat X.

I only say "It's time" and walk off to find Moonfish. I first walk over to the "meat" locker. 'Of course' I think as I see Moonfish devouring everything.

"Moonfish, it's time for our mission" I tell the cannibal. Moonfish looks at me and gets up from his meal.

We both walk towards the entrance of the manor. When we arrive we see Shiro and Kuro standing infront of the front doors.

"Are we teleporting, or taking the van?" Shiro asks me. _"The van" _I answer. My followers nod and walk towards the van.

We all get in the van with Kuro in the drivers seat. "Where to boss?" Kuro questions. _"213 eastwood street" _I tell him.

Kuro nods and starts to drive towards our destination.

* * *

We arrive at 213 eastwood street to find a bar. We walk inside to find a lot of villain looking figures.

"Which one is our guy" Shiro whispers into my ear. Instead of answering I walk up to the most drunk looking guy. "The fuc*hic* do you want?" he asks me.

_"Do you know a man named, Nokogiriha Koun"_ I ask back. "That's him *hic*" the man points to a hooded figure at the back of the bar "Now leave me the fuc*hic* alone.

I motion for the rest of my group to follow me as I walk up to the hooded figure.

_"Are you Blade Palm?"_ I ask the hooded man. "Depends who's asking" the figure says.

_"I am Slenderman, I would like to recruit you to my... cause" _I tell him.

"What's in it for me?" he asks. _"I can give you great battles in the future" _I answer_._

"Fine, I'll agree if you can defeat me in a fight" he tells me. I can't see his face, but I can feel the smirk on his face.

"Would it be acceptable to fight one of my partners in crime?" I ask. The figure nods in acceptance. "Let me introduce you to the Dark Knight" I say, motioning for Kuro to walk over.

The Hooded Man tells us to follow him and takes us to a fighting ring below the bar.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he muttered "Enter my ring when your ready."

Kuro gets inside the ring with the hooded man following behind him. They both take opposite sides and the hooded man throws off his hood.

The now revealed figure has messy black hair and red eyes. He holds a thin, but intimidating stature.

He wears a purple suit and a top hat. His most noticeable feature was his left hand replaced with some type of metal claw.

"I am Blade Palm, in this fight you can do anything you wish, as long as you're in the ring" The now revealed Nokogiriha said to Kuro.

"If I win, you all must fight me! However, if you win I will join this group of yours" Blade Palm said, staring at me.

I agreed to his terms.

"When this coin hits the ground, our fight will begin" Nokogiriha said before throwing a coin into the air.

When the coin hit the ground Kuro ran forward, summoning two swords.

Blade Palm ran towards Kuro with his metal claw raised.

The first one to attack was Nokogiriha. He swung his claw down upon one of Kuro's swords, destroying it in the process.

Instead of being stunned, Kuro counterattacked with a wide, horizontal swing.

Nokogiriha jumped back, dodging Kuro's attack. Kuro smirked slightly as he made a handgun in his right hand.

Kuro raised his right hand and fired rapidly, giggling like a madman in the process.

Unknown to Kuro, Blade Palm used his quirk to shield him from the onslaught of bullets.

When the smoke from the firearm vanished, Kuro saw Blade Palms quirk.

There was bone surrounding Nokogiriha.

Kuro dispersed his current weapons and replaced them with... bowling balls.

I mentally facepalmed watching this occur.

Kuro started giggling again and threw his first bowling ball.

Nokogiriha's defense cracked. Kuro threw one more and Blade Palms bones cracked even more.

Kuro saw this and started cackling madly. He kept throwing bowling balls at nonhuman speeds.

When Kuro ran out of bowling balls, he made more.

After what seemed like hours, Nokogiriha's defense broke.

Nokogiriha ran forward, with his normal hand stretched forward.

Instead of reaching his target, Nokogiriha tripped on some of the fallen bowling balls.

He tumbled outside the ring.

_"Nokogiriha, it looks like you're joining us after all" _I said with a mental smirk.

"Tch, fine, but I want a rematch!" Blade Palm said, pointing to Kuro.

"I would be glad to toy with you again!" Kuro replied with a giggle.

* * *

**So, I thought I had this uploaded a few days ago. Obviously that wasn't the case. I also tried a new format... It personally like it better then my other format, so I will most likely be sticking with it. Tell me if it's better or not, I need to know I didn't screw something up.**

* * *

**Nokogiriha ****Koen-Wanted**** for robbery and many accounts of murder.**

* * *

**Quirk-Hand bone manipulation**.

**His quirk can make it so he can manipulate the bones in his fingers, thumb(some people don't count that as a finger), and hand.**

* * *

**If you want a way better description, look up Kimimaro Kaguya's Kekkai Genkai (He's a Naruto Character). If you do, Blade Palm's quirk is Kimimaro's Kekkai Genkai, but Nokogiriha can only use the bones in his hand.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I would be glad to toy with you again!" Kuro replied with a giggle.

Nokogiriha turned to me and asked "Where are we going now?"

_"We will be going to Hosu" _I answered. "Wouldn't we be noticed easily in Hosu?" he questioned.

_"Shiro will set a fire to an office building near the center of the city. While the heroes and populace are distracted, we will be in downtown Hosu locating a villain named Spinner" _I told him.

"Isn't that some Stain copycat that has a reptile quirk?" Nokogiriha asked Kuro. "That's correct" Kuro confirmed.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that the guy in bondage is Moonfish and the other one is Shiro, am I right?" Blade Palm asked.

I nodded in conformation.

_"We should get going" _I tell the others.

Nokogiriha nods and picks up his cloak from the ground. He puts the cloak over his hea and his top-hat seems to disappear.

Shiro notices this and mutters to himself "how the hell does that work?"

We all go upstairs and exit the bar.

We enter the van and start driving towards Hosu.

* * *

**Downtown Hosu**

**Izuku POV**

We arrive in downtown Hosu to see the 'bad' part of Hosu.

There are rundown buildings, homeless people, and many types of lowlife around us.

I tell everyone that we have arrived and we all exit the vehicle.

_"Here's the plan" _I say, looking at the others _"Shiro will drive north of us and burn down some random building. Besides staying there, Shiro will drive back to base"_

_"On the other hand, the rest of us will be locating Spinner" _I tell them. I look at Shiro and hand him a Walkie Talkie _"Use this if you get into some trouble."_

_"Do you all understand?" _I ask them. They all nod to me in conformation.

_"Then lets get to it shall we" _I motion everyone, except Shiro, to follow me.

We walk towards one of the rundown buildings to the right of us. _'This is where he's supposed to be' _I mentally tell myself.

We arrive infront of a rusty metal door. I open it, but I didn't find who I was hoping to.

There was a young man, with light blue hair, and disembodied hands covered his attire. He was also wearing all black.

"So, your finally here? Sensei said you would be, so I shouldn't have been surprised" the man said in a rasp voice.

_"Who are you supposed to be?" _I ask, wondering who this Sensei was.

"I'm Shigaraki Tomura, and I would like to invite you to the League of Villains" the now revealed Shigaraki tells us.

_"What is this groups motives?" _I question. "Well, to kill All Might of course" he replies, acting like it's obvious.

_'Didn't All Might start working at U.A.?' _I think to myself. _"So we would be attacking U.A.?" _I state, staring at Shigaraki.

"Yes, you get it! Sensei knew you would catch on quickly!" Shigaraki states excitedly.

_"I think we could help with the attack" _I tell him, but in my head I had other ideas.

_'This could be a good opportunity for me to see if any U.A. students have any potential' _I thought happily.

"Does that mean you will join us?" Shigaraki asks me.

"We will only join for the attack on U.A." I tell him.

"That's... disappointing" Shigaraki mumbles to himself.

"Well, if that's the case then come back here in two days at 11:30 a.m." Shigaraki tells me.

A purple misty gate appears behind Shigaraki and he steps through it.

After he fully steps through, the gate disappears.

After some silence, Nokogiriha speaks up "Are we still going to try and find Spinner? If so, we should probably hurry up."

I agree with him and we start looking again.

Somehow we ended up across the street from the original warehouse.

We were in an abandoned apartment complex, staring at Spinner sharpening one of his many blades.

_"I will take a guess and say you are Spinner?" _I state more than ask.

"That's right" he answers.

_"I would like to recruit you to my cause" _I tell him.

"What is this cause?" he asks me.

Everyone else started focusing more intently. I notice this and almost face palm, _'I forgot to tell them.'_

_"I want to help people, mainly villains, that were wronged by this quirk and hero society" _I say.

_"I started my group with Moonfish, because he was labled as a cannibal for the bad thing about his quirk. He has to eat Human flesh to survive" _I state.

_"Shiro and Kuro weren't planned recruits, but Kuro was forced into the life of villainy and Shiro didn't even do his first arson, he was framed" _I state another fact.

_"Nokogiriha had his hand cut off by his quirkless mother, because it was 'mutated and unnatural'. The heroes believed her story of that Nokogiriha attacked her" _I tell Spinner.

_"Then comes you... I know you were bullied as a child because you look reptilian" _I say _"That's why I want you to join us."_

* * *

**Musutafu Police Station**

**Aizawa POV**

I walk over to Naomasa's office and knock on the door.

I hear a 'come in' from inside and enter.

He seems suprised to see me and asks "Oh Aizawa, why are you here?"

"I think I have some valuable information on Slenderman" I state.

"What is it?" he asks with his eyebrow raised.

"Get on your laptop and search _Slenderman 20th Century" _I tell him.

He has a confused look on his face, but complies with my request anyway.

Naomasa stares at his screen with wide eyes. "What is all of this?" He asks me.

"Slenderman is a legend from the 20th Century, It was really popular too. They even made a movie out of it." I tell him.

He nods but asks confused "_Our_ Slenderman looks exactly like _that _Slenderman, but he has green curly hair."

"I looked through all the content, even the movie, we can assume _our_ Slenderman has all of these powers _that _Slenderman has" I tell him.

"Because of that fact, I have a suspect on who _our _Slenderman is" I state.

"Who would that be?" He questions me.

"Izuku Midoriya, declared missing ten years ago."

* * *

**Ok I realize it has been a long time since I updated, but stuff in life happened.**

**Who in U.A. could join Izuku?**

**I was thinking Shinso, plus I can't take all the League of Villain members without messing up ALOT in the timeline.**

**I really need suggestions on that though. If not I might take Shinso and make some more OC's, which I don't want to do.**


End file.
